The Flame is Found
by 22ablanchard
Summary: It's been five years since Hiccup left Berk, and no one has seen him. But when Astrid catches wind of a rumor about a man clad in black who rides a night fury, the gang set out to find their lost heir. But when they do, they find Hiccup has changed into an almost unrecognizeable man. The biggest question they have: Why didn't he ever come back? SEQUEL TO "FLAME AND THE NIGHT."
1. Letters and Rumors

**HELLO WONDERFUL PEOPLE! You wanted it, you got it! Introducing, THE SEQUEL OF THE FLAME AND THE NIGHT! WOOHOOOOOOOOO! And remember, I own nuttin except my OCs. and that I ship Hiccstrid. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE STORY!**

 _It's been five years since I've last seen Berk, and they've been the best years I've ever had._ I write in my journal. _Flying with Toothless, exploring new lands, meeting new people, and finding a new friend._ I smile as I think of Alexandra, or Alex for short. She was very different from the other vikings I've met. She was very kind and loving, but she could send a man away crying if they treated her wrongly. But otherwise, she was very funny, and fun to be around. And she was quite good with a sword. And like me, she had been against killing dragons, and even has her own bonded dragon, a razorwhip named Starfire. He was different from other razorwhips, being pitch black and having pure white fire. _I still miss Berk, and Astrid, but I could never forgive my father for what he said._ I wrote. _But I know that in time, I must return to my home._

Toothless walks over to me from his nap and sits down, looking at the journal. _**So you miss Berk too, huh?**_ He asked. I had actually learned to understand and speak Dragonese over the years, and now I can speak it fluently.

 _ **Yeah.**_ I told him. _**But I still can't go back there, not after what happened.**_ I sighed. _**But I still miss them.**_

 _ **Including Astrid?**_

 _ **Including Astrid.**_

We had been through a lot over the years, and rumors had even spread about us, wich wasn't good. If the guys back on Berk found out about those rumors, they would come looking for me and I would have a lot of explaining to do, and would have to tell them why I never came back, which I could never do.

And I had been writing to them, just not by vikings means of travel. Instead, I would tie the letter to a Terror, and send it to Berk. Apparently it worked, because I would always get letters back. But I would only rarely send them letters, and they were never really lengthy. They would only have things saying that I was okay, and that I would be coming back. But they didn't say when I would be coming back, or had anything about Alex.

"Looking at the sunset again?" A voice said behind me. Toothless and I turn around and find Alex standing behind us, with Starfire at her side. I nodded. "Mind if I join you?" She asked. "Not at all." I answered with a smile.

She sat down beside me, her hazel eyes staring into the sunset, and her shoulder length dirty-blonde hair behind her ears. "Do you ever think about what would happen if you went back?" She asked, but didn't need to clarify where she meant.

"Yeah." I answered. "I have."

"You know you'll have to go back some time." She said. "You can't run forever."

"I know that." I said. "I just can't go back after what happened." I looked at the markings on the back of my hands, the symbol to mark my "Powers and greatness" as the valkyrie had put it. I still used my powers, and as she had said, they had grown stronger over the years, giving me new abilities, such as being able to control the heat of the fire, and making a laser beam instead of the usual stream of fire.

"I get that, but you have to give them a chance." She offered. "Let them make it up to you."

"I don't know, Alex." I said. "What if they're angry at me for not going back?"

"They're your family." She pointed out. "I know they'll forgive you."

I smiled at her. "You really wanna go to Berk, don't you?" I asked.

"Yup." She said with a sly grin. "You know I have been for two years."

"That is true." I said, and we laughed. "Maybe in a while, I'm still not sure about it."

She nodded. "I understand." She got up went to the tunnel system that we shared. "Dinner in an hour." She called.

 _ **Thank goodness!**_ Toothless said. _**I'm starving!**_

"That's because you have a black hole for a stomach." I laughed, and just then, Sharpshot came down and landed on my shoulder. _**Another message from Berk?**_ I asked.

 _ **Yup.**_ He answered. I took the piece of parchment from his leg, and unfolded it as the terror stayed on my shoulder.

 _Hiccup,_

 _It's been years since we've last seen you, and we all miss you._

 _If you could just tell us where you were, and when you would be coming back, that's all we ask._

 _It's time you came home and declared yourself chief, or Snotlout will do it._

 _And another thing, there's been a strange rumor going around,_

I sucked in a breath. _They know about the rumors?!_

 _The rumors say that there is a masked man going around, riding a dragon that has four wings, and is going around villages. And who ever sees the man, looks like he's looking for something._

I cocked my head, thinking about what they might want. _It couldn't be the Defenders of the Wing, they don't ride dragons._

Alex and I had found the Defenders two years ago, as well as defeated the head of the Dragon Hunters, Viggo Grimborn and his brother, Ryker. Since then, we've been in close contact with the Defenders, and we've been helping them with whatever trouble they find themselves in, them helping us as well.

 _I do hope to hear from you soon, as well as come home, where you belong._

 _Your father,_

 _Stoick the Vast_

I let out a breath. "Well this is great."

 _ **What's wrong?**_ Toothless asked.

 _ **There's this rogue dragon rider riding a four winged dragon, and apparently they're looking for something.**_ I told him.

 _ **What do you think they're looking for?**_ He asked.

I shrugged. _**I don't know, but it can't be good. We have to write back and tell Alex.**_ I grabbed a piece of parchment and scrawled on a message;

 _I am sorry, but I know nothing about this mysterious rogue rider or what he wants._

 _And I can't promise you that I will be returning anytime soon, or ever for that matter._

 _But I will be looking for this rider, and find out everything about them and what they want._

 _And if you're going to choose and heir, I would pick Astrid. Thor knows what will happen if Snotlout becomes chief._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Hiccup_

I took the quickly written letter and tied it to Sharpshot. _**To Berk.**_ I told him. He nodded, and took off for my once-called home.

Only one thing to do now: get rid of the letter.

I held out the letter to Berk above my left hand, and created a small but very hot white flame, and the parchment disintegrated. I always destroyed the letters in case an enemy found them, and used Berk to their advantage against me. I couldn't let Berk get in the middle of all that trouble.

 _ **Let's go tell Alex about the knews.**_ I said to Toothless, who nodded in acknowledgement, and we went into the caves.

 _Back on Berk with Astrid_

I walked towards the docks, hoping to get something out of Johann about Hiccup. All the other tries have been in vain, but this time Johann said that he had gone to a new land, north of here. Everyone these days are trying to find something about Hiccup, except Mildew, who was a pain in the but. It's been so long since we've seen him, and we all worry about him, especially since he almost never writes. But after that letter that Stoick sent him by terror, Hiccup was bound to answer us and come back.

I broke from my thoughts as I turned the corner and came to Johann's ship. It was small, but had so many things on it. I found the trader shining one of the many vases he had to sell.

"Trader Johann?" I called.

He was so startled that he dropped the vase, but managed to keep it from falling on the hardwood and breaking. "Miss Astrid!" he exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow!"

"Sorry." I apologized.

"It's quite alright." He said, setting the vase down on a barrel. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Do you have any more rumors or stories on dragon riders?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes I do!" he said, and I smiled. _We've finally found Hiccup!_ But then I thought for minute. "I mean about something other than the one about the four winged dragon." I clarified.

He thought for a minute. "Well, I'm pretty sure I have something." he says, and my spirits lift. "Picture this; it's a bright sunny day on-"

"The short version, Johann." I said.

He looked quite sad about that. "I over heard some sailors talking with these dangerous-looking men, and they were talking about this masked man clad in black, riding a night fury." he said, and my breath hitched. _THEY FOUND HIM! THEY FOUND HICCUP!_ "And whenever the man is spotted, he is always helping dragons." He finished.

"Do you know where the man is spotted the most?" I asked quickly.

"Of course! Near the Icy Wasles!"(I think that's it. I'm not sure, as I've never read the actual books. Sorry. I'm a dissapointment)

"Thanks Johann!" I called, and ran off the boat.

"I must warn you, though!" He called, and Astrid stopped.

"He's sometimes accompanied by a rather nasty woman!" He called, and Astrid felt her heart stop a second. _He never said anything about someone else…_

"They say she wears a gray leather tunic, with odd armour decorating it. So I would be carfeul if I were you!" he called.

"Okay, thanks again Johann!" I yelled, and ran for the chief's hut.

 _We finally found Hiccup._

 **Okay before you all start to hate me: NO! Hiccup is NOT going to marry Alex! He will be marrying Astrid later on! There's just a little bit of a love triangle going, and towards the end, Alex becomes a Hiccstrid shipper like Heather!(Don't judge me. There are a lot of people who think that.) so that's it! HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Departure

**OMG you guys are awesome! So many reviews, follows and favs! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

"So let me get this straight." Alex said. "There's a rogue rider going around, riding a stormcutter, who apparently is looking for something, but nobody knows what, you told your father that you would be looking for this guy, and I assume you mean the both of us," she raised her eyebrows at me, and I nodded quickly. You _don't_ want her to be angry. "And your father told you it's time for you to go back to Berk to become chief or your dumb cousin will, but you told him you don't know if you ever will be coming back." She took a moment to breath. "Did I miss anything?"

I shook my head. "Pretty much it."

"Good." She said. "So when do we leave?"

I gave her a look. "You actually wanna do this?"

She smirked. "Of course I do! We haven't been exploring for months, and it's been boring, no offense."

I smiled. "You know I've always liked that about you." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Your sense of adventure." I said. "Always wanting to do something, and go somewhere, and learn new things."

She smiled and shrugged. "I was born with it." She said. "So when do we leave?"

I smiled too. "Tomorrow."

. . .

"So what's our plan?" Alex asked after dinner.

I swallowed the small bit cooked salmon still in my mouth before speaking. "I was thinking we go for where the rider was last spotted, to the east." I explained. "And if I remember right, I think it was heading west, towards here."

She gave me a quizzical look. "Why would they be heading towards here?"

I shrugged. "Who knows. This place is one of the most unexplored places in the archipelago." I offered. "Maybe looking for some sort of treasure."

She nodded. "Maybe you're right."

. . .

I clip Inferno to my leg, and let out a sigh. _This is going to be fun._ I thought. _What's better than going out to find a rogue rider who I know nothing about, with enemies in every nook and cranny just waiting to jump out at me?_ I picked up my saddle bag filled with all the things I might need. I took the bag and set it on Toothless's saddle, who groaned under the wait.

 _ **Why does it have to be so heavy?**_ He asked.

 _ **Do you want to eat while we're traveling?**_ I asked him.

 _ **I guess…**_ He said, and stayed quiet. I spotted Alex setting her saddle bag onto Starfire, and gently stroking his neck. I walked over to them.

"You all packed?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Everything but the tunnels themselves." She joked, and started stroking Starfire again. This wasn't like her at all, not talking very much, I mean.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Okay." I said. "You just seemed a bit off today. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Hiccup." she told me, a small bit of annoyance in her voice.

"So there is something?" I said with a smirk.

She bit her bottom lip. "Okay, maybe there is one thing, but it's nothing." She said.

"Could you tell me what it is?" I asked. _Why was she being so secretive?  
_ "No, I can't." She told me. "Now are we going to leave or not?" She mounted Starfire and looked at me.

I nodded, and mounted Toothless. "Let's go."

 _Back on Berk_

I burst through the door to Stoick's hut, and found the chief by the fire in the middle of the room. He looked up from his dinner, quite surprised by my presence. "What's wrong Astrid?" He asked, getting up from the table.

A mad smile spread across my face. "I got some new rumors from Johann, and they were about Hiccup."

The chief's eyes grew wide. "Are you sure?" he asked, coming towards me.

I nodded. "Positive. They spoke of a man clad in black who rides a night fury. And whenever he's spotted, he is always helping dragons."

A wide smile grew on his face. "Do you know where he is?"

"Not exactly, but we know where he is the most." I explained. "He's near the Icy Wasles."

He nodded. "We'll send out parties to find him now. Soon, Hiccup will be home."

"Actually, I was thinking just me and the others should go out." I told him, and he switched his smile for a confused look. "Because we have the most experience with dragons, and since we have a smaller group, the faster we can travel and the sooner we can find Hiccup."

He considered this for a second before answering. "Alright then. Go gather the others, and prepare for departure."

I nodded, my smile back on my face, and opened the door. But as I did, a green terror swooped in and landed on Stoick's shoulder. His face lit up. "A message from Hiccup." He said, and my smile grew wider.

"Really?" I asked as he took the small piece of parchment from the terror. After he did so, the terror leapt off his shoulder and flew away and he opened the letter. But as he read it, the smile melted off his face.

"What does it say?" I asked him hopefully.

"It says that he doesn't know about this rider, but he will be looking for him. And that if I pick an heir, it should be you.

I beamed at this. Being recommended for heir of Berk? That was huge! But what got her thinking was that Hiccup recommended and heir at all.

"What does he mean by, 'pick and heir?'" I asked.

"He also says that…" He took in a deep breath. "That he might not be coming back at all."

I gasped. "Not coming back?" I repeated. "Why wouldn't he come back? This is his home!" Why wouldn't Hiccup come back? He almost died just to save his village, and now he's just going to abandon it?!

 _They did threaten to kill him._ A small voice said. _Maybe he fears that one day it will become a promise._

 _Shut up._ I told the voice. _Hiccup would never believe that._

"Does it at least say where he is?" I asked, trying to get a small bit of good news.

But alas, he shook his head. "He doesn't say much, same as all the letters he's sent."

I nodded. "I should gather up the others, and prepare to leave." I said, and opened the door again. "See you soon?" I said, but he shook his head.

"Once you lot are packed, have a plan, and have said your goodbyes, you must leave and find Hiccup."

I nodded, and walked out the door.

. . .

I closed the flap for my bag, and let out a sigh. I had already told the others about Hiccup, and told them to pack and say goodbye to anyone they would miss. They were all really excited, but sad at the same time because they had to leave their families.

Including me.

I still hadn't told my parents about the whole 'finding Hiccup' thing, and I felt kinda guilty about it. I had just found out about all this today, without knowing about what would happen. It was just so sudden, and we had no idea when we would be coming back.

I let out a deep breath and picked up my bag to head downstairs where my parents were eating. I reached the end of the stairs. And they looked at me with interest.

"Astrid, what's wrong, lass?" My father asked.

I took a deep breath. "I have to leave." I told them.

"Um, why?" My mother asked.

"We finally found Hiccup." I told them, and they smiled.

"That's wonderful news!" My mom exclaimed.

"But why are you so glum?" My father asked. "You of all people should be overjoyed!"

"Because we have to leave immediately to find him, just me and the others." I told them, and they seemed to understand. "Stoick has given his orders."

"Well," my father started. "You cannot go against his orders." he said.

"Do you know when you will be back?" My mom asked.

I shook my head. "It could take months, for all we know."

They nodded in understanding. "You should get going, then." They said. I nodded and set down my bags to give them tight hugs.

"I love you." I told them.

"We love you too, lass." My father told me.

We broke the embrace and I picked up my bag once again. "I'll see you." I told them. I didn't say 'see you later' because as I had told them, I had no idea when I would be coming back. I opened the door and walked over to Stormfly's stable. She was eating some chicken I had given her earlier, but looked up when I came into the wooden structure.

"Hey girl." I said, and she squawked in welcome. "I hope you're ready for a long flight, because we have ground to cover." I said, and grabbed her saddle from off the ground. I set the leather making on her back, and did the straps. After slinging my bag over my head, I mounted her and headed out.

I found the others waiting outside with their dragons, waiting impatiently.

"You ready?" I told them.

"I was gonna ask you." Tuffnut said. "You took forever." Ruffnut punched him in the arm.

"She did not, you dummy!" she told him while he was rubbing his arm and giving his sister an evil look.

"Yes, we're ready." Fishlegs finally answered.

I nodded. "Then let's go."

We took off into the air, Berk becoming a small dot in the distance.

 _Hiccup you better be alive when we find you._ I pleaded silently.

 **Okay for those of you who don't really know or haven't figured it out,(don't worry I do that too.) this is going to be the story where they find Hiccup, AND Valka, and defeat Drago. So this will probably be about 15-20 chapters, maybe less. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Letter

**I'm so blown away I can't tell you people. 16 REVIEWS, 22 FAVS, AND 36 FOLLOWS! FOR TWO CHAPTERS! THAT'S SO CRAZY! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE CHAPTER! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ALEX IN THE REVIEWS!**

We flew over the ocean, heading East to find the rogue rider. We hadn't said a word to each other the entire ride, which was very weird for us. Whenever we went exploring or just out flying, we would talk almost the entire time about what we would find, what kind of dragons we think we might find, and trying to picture new species we would run into and what we would name them.

But in this case, we were silent. But every few minutes, Alex would say something in dragonese to Starfire, and I could not hear it. But I had a feeling that it was something about what was wrong.

Sunset finally came and we landed on a nearby island, still not saying a word to each other. Getting the saddle bag off of Toothless, I notice a shape in the distance. Or more like many shapes. I squint my eyes to get a better look, and see that they're dragons. As they come closer, I see that one is a nadder, a gronkle, a monstrous nightmare, and a zippleback.(You may start squealing)

Almost like…

Neh.

Just a coincidence.

"Hey Alex?" I call.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why a nadder, gronckle, nightmare, and zippleback would be flying together?" I asked her.

She walked over to me and looked up at the weird group of dragons. "I have no idea." She answers as the dragons come to a descent on the island. "Didn't you tell me you gave the teenagers on Berk those kinds of dragons?"

"Yeah, but it couldn't be them." I told her. "It's just a coincidence."

"A really big coincidence." She tells me. We share a look before talking again. "You think we should go check it out?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

We ran off for the other side of the island, thinking the worst. When the dragons tried to come with us, we told them to wait here and fend off whoever came. Not like anyone would, but just in case.

We jumped rocks and hurtled fallen trees all the way to the sight. My agility has actually gotten better through the years. I could get around any place without a problem, and come out barely winded.

We reached the brush that separates us from the dragons, but before we pushed through, we heard voices.

"How much longer do we have to look for him?" Whined a high, but clearly female voice.

"As long as it takes." Said another, male. "We have to find Hiccup soon, he's been gone to long."

 _Crap._

 _Crap, crap, CRAP!_

 _IT'S THEM!_

"Hiccup," Alex trailed off. She knew just how much I didn't want to go back to Berk, and she didn't really like the guys from what I told her.

"I know, Alex." I whispered.

"So what're we gonna do?"

"Make sure they stay here."

"Got it." She said, and started to climb a nearby tree.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Getting a better view!" She hissed back.

I rolled my eyes and started to climb a tree next to hers. We were actually really good at climbing trees, and could get up really quick without the need of foot holds.

As I got higher into the tree, I could see the group more clearly. The twins still looked a bit the same, just a little different. Snotlout and Fishlegs were the same, but Snotlout had a black fur over his shoulders and they both had a beard growing. And Astrid…

She changed.

She was even more beautiful than I remember. Her hair had grown longer, and her braid now swept over her left shoulder. She traded her blue top tunic for a red one, and she had a fur hood with matching bracers on her forearms and fur boots.

She was stunning and there was no other word for it.

"How are we even going to find him?" Tuffnut complained.

"I told you, we'll look for rogue rider, just like Hiccup would, and we're bound to bump into him while we're looking." Astrid explained.

 _Really? That's their plan?_ I thought. _Good luck._

"So where are we searching next?" Fishlegs asked.

"We could search this island, make sure he isn't here before we settle down." Astrid offered.

My breath hitched as I looked across at Alex, and I saw her dark hazel eyes through the leaves.

 _We're screwed._

"Yeah, I like that idea." Fishlegs agreed.

"Whatever. Let's just get it done so I can sleep." Snotlout said.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut nodded, obviously having no idea what they were talking about.

"Alright then." Astrid said. "Let's get going." before they could head out, there nadder chirped at Astrid.  
"What is it, girl?" she asked. The nadder was sniffing the air along with the other dragons, and finally the nadder turned it's head in the direction of our trees.

 _Crap._

 _We're so dead._

I looked at Alex. "What do we do?" She mouthed.

"I don't know." I mouthed back. I turned back to the nadder, who was now slowly walking towards the trees.

"She smells something." Astrid says.

 _YOU THINK?!_

I was starting to panic, before an idea came into mind. It could get us spotted, but it looked like the only way.

I looked back at Alex. "Dragon call." I whispered to her.

"Are you crazy?" She hissed.

"Yes." I said.(That's what I say every time someone asks me that.) "So just do it."

She sucked in a breath before letting out a dragon cry, one that signaled Starfire, and just a second later, two more roars answered. The dragons stopped, listening. Suddenly, a large, black shape shot out of the trees, and I was glad to know it was not Toothless.

Starfire dove into the trees, and we took the chance to jump onto his back.

 _ **I told you this was a bad idea!**_ He said to us.

 _ **Now's not the time!**_ Alex said. _**Scold us when we get out of here!**_

He shot out of the trees, and we could here shouting behind us, and the roars of other dragons as we rocketed towards Toothless. We finally reached him, and I quickly got off and got the saddle bag back on him.

 _ **What's going on?**_ He asked.

 _ **Tell you later.**_ I said, and hopped on, prosthetic clicking into the pedal. Once we got ready, we jumped into the air, the dragons going as fast as they can. I look back, and see that they were still following us. They were so close that I could actually see their faces of pure shock when they saw me.

Well, I've been found

But there's no way I'm going back to Berk.

And as luck would have it, we shortly came to a dense island, and it was dark.

 _YES!_

"Head for that island," I called to her. "We'll lose them there."

She nodded, and we dove for the island. I looked back at the others, and they dove too, Astrid at the head.

I cursed under my breath at her stubbornness, and we went into the trees. Relying on Toothless's eyesight, he led us through the underbrush, and soon, I lost sight of the teens. I breathed a sigh of relief and signaled for Alex to stop. We landed under a bunch of trees, and waited. I could see them grouping just above us, hovering in midair.

"We should search the island, we're so close." Astrid told them.

"Astrid, he doesn't wanna be found." Fishlegs argued.

"Yeah, if he wanted to see us, he would've come back to Berk a long time ago." Snotlout agreed.

"I have to agree," Tuffnut said. "That guy is one _amazing_ hider!"

"He's not hiding, Tuff." Astrid argued. "He's just running away."

I clenched my hands, which I realized were heating up with anticipation. I wanted to tell them that I wasn't running, and that I was-

Alex put a hand on my shoulder, and I realized I was walking into the open. "Don't." She mouthed.

I nodded, and crouched down into the brush again.

"We should double back," Fishlegs said. "We'll find him again."

Astrid finally nodded, and I swear I saw tears in her eyes. As they flew off, Alex and I walked into the clearing, moonlight pouring onto the ground and turning it silver.

"Sorry for almost getting us spotted." I apologized.

She shrugged. "It's fine. I understand." She said. "Was it your powers again?"

"Yeah." I said, looking at my hands. "They're kinda playing with my emotions a bit, more than usual at least."

"Have you had any visions of the valkyrie lately?" She asked. She was the only one that even knew of the valkyrie, and I had never put it in any of my letters sent to Berk. It was the one small piece of information that I liked about myself, and I had shared it with one person.

I shook my head. "None."

She nodded. "Let's get some sleep then." She took her leather blanket and pillow from her saddle bag, and put it on the ground. "Actually, I'll get some sticks for a fire." I nodded, and she walked into the forest.

 _Perfect._

I walked over to Starfire before he could follow her. _**Do you know what's wrong with her?**_ I asked him

He lowered his head. _**I was sworn not to tell you, she knew you would ask me.**_

 _ **So you can tell me?**_

He nodded. _**But I can't.**_

 _ **Please?**_ I begged. _**She's my friend, I need to know so that I can help her.**_

He let out a breath. _**The day we were going to leave, she received a letter from an armoured terror.**_

 _ **An armoured terror?**_ I repeated. That was strange…

 _ **Yes, and when she was finished reading it, she was pale and sweaty.**_ He told me.

 _ **Why would she be scared?**_ Toothless asked.

 _ **Because… it was from Drago.**_

 _ **Drago?**_ I questioned. What did he want with her? _**If he wants her back as a slave, he needs to go through us.**_ I told him.

He shook his head. _**It wasn't that… she said it was about you.**_

I raised an eyebrow. _Why would he want me?_

As if reading my thoughts, he answered. _**I don't know why he wants you, but she was really scared. She kept mumbling under her breath and rocking back and forth.**_ He said. _**I've never seen her like that.**_

 _This is bad._ I thought. _What could scare her so much like that?_

"Hey." I whirled around and found Alex with a bundle of sticks in her hands.

"Back already?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered, and set down the sticks. "The place is filled with them. Wasn't hard at all."

In a few minutes, we had a nice fire going, and salmon over it. After we ate, Alex went straight to sleep, and I stayed awake for a few more hours, thinking about what Starfire told me.

 _What was it that scared her so much?_

 **Well that was fun! I wanna spoil SO BAD right now, and neither things are very good… for Alex mainly. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF ALEX IN THE REVIEWS AND HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED!**


	4. The Vikings

**HELLO WONDERFUL PEOPLE! HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER! DON'T FORGET TO GO AND VOTE FOR THE CONTEST!**

 _Alex's POV_

The next day, we woke up bright an early, and packed straight away. We were almost spotted by the teens, but luckily I spotted them before Hiccup did, and we managed to hide in the trees before they flew over our heads. From then on, we decided to stay behind them, but low and just over the water so they didn't see us.

We traveled for a few days, and I went into villages to get info on the rider by going in masked. I would ask the locals for anything about it, and almost every time, it was the same thing; we had just missed it.

So we started to head northeast, back towards where we first started. But when we got close to where we used to live, we decided it might be best to stay away from that island, in case the rider _did_ come looking for us. So we stayed with the teens, but far enough to make sure they didn't notice us.

We were a week into the search, and we still hadn't found anything. We settled down for the night, and Hiccup started the fire. Every once and awhile, Hiccup would ask me about what was bothering me, but I couldn't tell him about that letter. He would try to do something about it, and stop it in whatever way he could, no matter what. But this was between me and Drago, and Hiccup wasn't going to get himself killed. Not for me.

After Hiccup started a fire, we got some fish over it, and pretty soon our stomachs were full and we were settling down for the night. A question rose in my mind, and I couldn't resist not asking it.

"Hiccup, what would happen if they found us?" I asked. "And we couldn't get away from them? What would you tell them?"

He stiffened and stared into the fire. I looked down at my black boots, feeling like he might be angry with me for hitting a touchy subject.

"I don't know." He finally said. "I just know that I won't return to Berk, no matter what they say."

I nodded. "But you would be happy to see them?"

A bit of silence, and then he answered. "Yes. I would very happy to see them."

I left it at that, feeling like he didn't want to talk anymore. I lied down for the night, and went to sleep.

. . .

I awoke to the sound of bushes rustling in the forest, and immediately I grabbed my swords.(she had double ones that strap over her back, just to let you know. I forgot to put that in there somewhere.) Getting up from the ground, I make my way to the forest. I stare into the darkness of the trees, wondering what's in there.

"Who's there?" I called out.

Nothing.

Sheathing my swords and thinking it was just a rabbit, I walk back towards the camp. Just before I am about to lie down again, there's another rustle of bushes, and then footsteps. I just have time to get my swords out and turn around before coming face-to-face with an ax. Metal clangs against metal, and I stare into the eyes of my attacker. Then I realize, I've seen this person before.

" _You?!"_ I snarl at the girl, Astrid if I remember right.

"It's me." She growls back. "And I want answers." she breaks away from me, and swings her ax. I deflect it easily, and bring my swords down on it.

"Well you're not getting any." I spit.

"I know you have Hiccup under your control, and you won't let him return to Berk." She says, and I laugh.

"You really think that?" I say, push down on her ax even harder, forcing her to her knees. "Then you must be really dumb."

In a hot second, there's a flaring pain in my back, and I fall down on my knees, clutching my sides. I look up, and see the rest of the teens standing around the girl, the one with black hair holding and ax with blood on it.

 _My_ blood.

They're about to finish me off, but a wall of fire rings around us, and then disappears.

"STOP!" Hiccup screams.

 _You're in for it now,_ I think.

Astrid's ax goes against my throat, and my breath hitches.

"Astrid, lower your ax, and no one gets hurt." He says.

I clear my throat.

"Well, even more." he finishes.

"Not until you explain to us why you never came back to Berk." Astrid says.

There's a moment of silence. "I can't tell you that."

The cool metal of Astrid's ax presses against my throat, and a bead of sweat trickles down my forehead.

"Then she dies." She says, and raises the ax.

"NO!" Hiccup spreads his hands, and a jet of fire shoots out of them, creating a wall of fire around us, and the now awake and growling dragons.

"Hiccup calm down!" I yelled, and the fire disappeared. "Just calm down, Hiccup." I said in a more soothing voice, and the teens stare at me. "I've been his friend for four years." I told them, a hard glare in my eyes. "I learned a thing or two about him."

She gave me a dirty look before kicking me to the ground. My back flared with pain as it hit the ground, and I gasped. Hiccup ran towards me, and helped me up.

"Can you stand?" He asked me. I nodded, and he slowly took away his hands and looked at the teens.

"Now what do want, besides me going back to Berk." he said.

"We want to know why you never came back." The beefy boy said, I think Fishlegs.

"I told you, I cannot tell you that." Hiccup retaliated.

"And I suppose you told _her_ why?" Astrid spat. "We were your friends!"

"You were never my real friends!" Hiccup shouted, causing the group to flinch. "Yes, you helped to defeat the Red Death, but you were never my real friends!"

Astrid opened her mouth to speak, but shut it once she saw the look Hiccup gave her. "Yes, Astrid, you did break me out of that jail, and I thank you for that." He said. "But you guys were my bullies before any of that! Granted, Astrid never really did anything, but you never even told them to stop!"

I stared at the teens, who were looking down at their boots like children who were being scolded. I could've sworn I saw a glint of a tear in Astrid's eyes, but decided against it. "Hiccup-"

"Save it," He said. "I need to get her wound checked out." With that, he took my arm and led me over to the place we built a fire. With a flick of his hand, the fire reignited, and he turned to me.

"Can I see it?" He asked.

I nodded, and turned around and brushed my hair over my shoulder to give him a better look. He raised his hand and accidentally touched the gash, causing me to flinch.

"Sorry." He apologized. A moment later, he let out a breath. "It's not really deep, and you need stitches." he concluded. "We're gonna have to take you to the Defenders and let the healer take a look."

I nodded. "What about them?" I nodded my head towards the teens, who were looking at us with anxiety.

"If I tell them to, they'll stay here." Hiccup said. "So we shouldn't have to worry about them." He whistled, and a moment later Toothless and Starfire came bounding over from keeping watch on the teens.

 _ **What're we doing?**_ Starfire asked.

 _ **We're going to the Defenders.**_ I told him, and got into the saddle. _**I need to get this checked out.**_

"I'm going with you." Hiccup told me.

"No." I said. "Stay here with the vikings, make sure they don't do anything. It'll be better if I'm not here."

With that, Starfire leapt into the air, leaving Hiccup behind.

 **Well that was fun! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! DON'T FORGET TO GO AND VOTE FOR THE CONTEST! It ends in one week! PLZ REVIEW!**


	5. THAT'S IT!

**THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH!**

 **Why would you people even** _ **think**_ **that I would lie to you! When I say that this will be Hiccstrid, it will be hiccstrid! It may not seem like it right now, but he gives them a second chance! And even if they didn't do that stuff, he still would refuse to come back for a special reason, that will be told near the end of the story! And even if this wasn't Hiccstrid, don't give me crap because it isn't! You have no idea what Fanfiction is costing me right now, and then when it seems like there is no Hiccstrid, you call me a liar! I would never, EVER, lie to you guys! Just because I don't make a lot of Hiccstrid stories, doesn't mean I don't ship it!**

 **Now for your punishment: The contest has been delayed. I will announce the winner next week as planned, but I will not post the first chapter of the story until two weeks after the official anniversary date. Your second punishment: the next chapter for this story will be posted on my anniversary. That is about 12 days away.**

 **Good day to the people who actually enjoy my stories, and don't give me shitty complaints about the story.**

 **Good bye.**


	6. Memories

**Sorry about that last….outbreak. I really just lost control with my emotions. I just really hate it when people call me a liar. Especially with Fanfiction! I don't ever lie about this stuff! But I'm glad you guys understand. And school had been getting out of hand with state tests coming up. But, I will have less hw with tests coming up, and more time to work on fanfic! So yeah. This is the chapter where everything comes out, including how Hiccup found Alex. Just not the reason why Hiccup never came back. I'm saving that part for later. It's gonna be so goooood! Hope you guys enjoy.**

After watching Alex fly off to the island of the Defenders, I turn to look at the group of teens. I was still angry at them for hurting Alex, but everyone deserves a second chance. Besides, they only wanted m to come back to Berk. It was obvious they were desperate, and that made me wonder why they wanted me back so badly. I had a feeling it wasn't because they missed me that badly.

I walked towards them across the grass, Toothless at my side.

 _ **You sure you want to do this?**_ He asked.

 _ **Not really.**_ I replied.

We stopped in front of them, and immediately I was bombarded by questions.

"Where have you been?"

"Who was that girl?"

"Why didn't you ever come back?"

"Didn't you miss us?"

I quickly doused myself in fire, witch their attention, and they stopped. After the flames cleared, I spoke. "One question at a time." I told them.

"Who was that girl?" Snotlout asked. "Because she one fine looking-"

"Finish that sentence and you'll learn the hard way." I told him, and my hands lit up.

"On second thought, I'll just let you explain." He finished, cringing away from me.I take a calming breath and let it out before answering. "Her name is Alexandra, but I call her Alex for short." But said. "She was a slave before I rescued her from a guy named Drago, and we've been friends ever since. She's like a sister to me, that's why I reacted so badly."

"How did you save her from Drago?" Astrid asked.

"It was a long time ago, just a year after I left Berk…"

Toothless and I flew over the ocean, wind whipping in my hair. My arms were up and trailing behind me, not even close to the handles where they should be. I whooped with joy, and I let my powers fly, leaving a tail of fire behind us.

" _This is amazing!" I yelled._

 _Toothless let out a roar that sounded like he was happy, and I laughed. "Remind me to learn how to speak Dragon someday."_

 _He warbled in agreement, and we sped on in our joy flight._

 _But it wasn't long lived, because suddenly there was a loud roar, causing Toothless and I to stop and stare in the direction of the sound._

" _What do you think it is?" I asked Toothless._

 _He growled, and I got the he message. "Yeah." I said. "Sounds like trouble...let's go." We took off full speed in the direction we heard the roar, and I wondered what it was._

Could be a new species. _I thought._

 _As we got closer to the source, we became even more surrounded by sea stacks, and I saw less of the sky, like a cave over the water. We got even closer, until I could have he sea churning against something. We flew over a mound of snow, and came to a whole armada of huge boats, all floating on the ocean. In the center of the boats, large bubbles rose and fell into the ocean._

" _This is crazy." I gaped as I led Toothless down and behind the mound of snow, so they didn't see us. "It's the size of Berk." I told him. "It could take out the archipelago."_

 _I watched men on the ship closest to me gathered around something, what I couldn't tell exactly. But they were obviously having good fun over it, because they were laughing hysterically. Finally, a large man lumbered out from the shadows, and started to speak to the men. Still laughing, they backed away from what they were doing. I gasped as I saw the shape lying on the ground._

 _It was a girl, covered in bruises and blood. She looked about my age, and that was all I could tell from this far away._

 _As I watched, the man laughed at the girl, and then bent low to get in her face. He said something to her, and then took his bullhook he held and slashed across her chest, causing the girl to emit a scream of agony. I clamped my hands over my mouth to muffle my gasp of horror._

 _They're abusing her for fun!_

 _I watched in horror as the man kicked her in the stomach, how the girl wasn't dead was a mystery to me as I saw her get up and run away, to a healer I wasn't sure._

" _C'mon, we have to do something." I said, and mounted Toothless. I wasn't going to let that girl be beaten any longer. "Let's get em, bud." I told him, and we shot into the air. The men were surprised by an angry night fury with a fifteen-year-old atop of it. Toothless let out a powerful blast at the large man, causing him to stumble and fall. We flew in the direction the girl went, and quickly found a small door. I jumped off of Toothless, and slammed the door open, revealing the girl huddled in a corner._

 _Now that I was closer to her, I could pick out her details more definitely. She had shoulder length, dirty blonde hair, with eyes that looked blue, brown, and green at the same time. Instead of actual clothes, she wore rags that were barely hanging onto her._

 _When I came in, she nearly screamed and slammed herself against the wall, terrified of me._

" _Shh, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you, nothing is going to happen." I whispered to her. "I'm here to help you, and get you out of here."_

" _Who are you?" She asked._

" _My name's Hiccup." I said. "What's your name?"_

" _Alexandra." She said._

" _Nice name." I said. I could've sworn I saw a small smile, but at the time, shouts came from all over the ship._

" _C'mon, we need to get you out of here." I grabbed her arm, and got her on Toothless. We bolted out of the room, and jumped into the sky, free from the armada of boats. And just for payback, I threw back my hand and let out a stream of fire that engulfed the ship that Alex was on._

 _You can't hurt her again. I thought as we flew away from the merciless armada._

"And since then we've been best friends." I finished. "She's had my back several times, and I've had her back.

The teens gawked at me with wide eyes.

"She was a slave?" Snotlout exclaimed.

"She was beaten?" Fishlegs added.

I nodded. "Sit would be nice if you gave her a little respect." I told them. "Or she'll make you respect her."

Snotlout gulped, most likely because he was the one who had maimed her and didn't wanna be around her when she got back from being healed.

"So, you actually got her away from _Drago?"_ Astrid asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Why? You know him?"

The all suddenly became very interested with the ground.

"You guys actually know about Drago Bludvist?" I said. I was really hoping they were going to say _oh you meant Drago Bludvist? We thought you meant Drago Wildom! Yeah he's our friend!_

Instead, Astrid answered what I least wanted to hear. "We've been having problems in berk with him, actually."

I stared at them. "You mean he's been attacking Berk?" I exclaimed. "For how long?!"

"A few months." Fishlegs answered.

"Yeah." Tuffnut agreed. "He's been kicking our butts. Even with our dragons." Ruffnut elbowed her brother in the stomach.

"Ow!" He complained. "It's the truth!"

"Yeah but you don't say it out loud!" She hissed.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" I exclaimed.

"We didn't wanna worry you." Astrid answered. "You had enough to worry about."

"What, Astrid?" I said. "What did I have to worry about besides the Rogue Rider?"

She looked down at her boots again.

I shook my head. "We leave for Berk when Alex get's back and rested." I told them.

They looked at me. "Why?" Astrid said. "Just a few minutes ago you refused to come to Berk."

"Because I didn't know Berk was being attacked by one of my enemies." I told her. "Berk was my home, and I won't let anyone die because I refused to come."

They were still gaping at me like I was crazy. I sighed. "Get some rest. If I know Alex, she'll leave as soon as they're done with her."

Leaving them with probably more questions than I can answer, I walked over to Toothless, who was sitting patiently on the grass.

 _ **Are you sure about this, Hiccup?**_ He asked.

I let out a breath. _**If berk is destroyed because of me, I would never forgive myself.**_

 **Yeah I just couldn't do it. I had to update. I couldn't wait the twelve days. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED!**


	7. The Rogue Rider

**Okay! Next chapter! This is a big one, cuz they actually find the rogue rider...sort of. They probably won't see berk for another few chapters. Sorry. It's just how the story plays out. But he does actually find out who the rider is! You guys already know who it is, but just in case someone doesn't, I won't say. ENJOY!**

The night was actually uneventful, and as expected, Alex came the following morning. We left just after dawn, because it was a long flight before we got to berk, about two days. Alex stayed as far away from the teens as possible, and said very little to them. The only time she actually talked to them was when she was telling the twins to shut up. Fishlegs would occasionally try to ask her questions about Starfire, but her answers were short and cut off. And of course, Snotlout would try to show off, earning a shout from both Astrid and Alex. Eventually he actually stopped, which was a relief to everyone.

Dusk came, and we landed on a small island that didn't have many trees. Alex and I tried to tell them that it was too risky and anyone could attack as at any time, but they said it was fine and we were worrying too much. After I got a fire going and everyone had their beds made, we set some salmon of the fire at sat swapping stories over the past years.

"You remember Daggur, right?" Astrid asked.

I nodded. "How could forget? He tried to drown me!" I laughed, remembering the time when Daggur shoved me under a pond and would not let me come back up.

"Well a few years ago, this girl, Heather, came to Berk." She said.

"And she had her own dragon!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"She did?" I asked him. How could she have had a dragon! That was near impossible! "What type of dragon?"

"It was a really pretty silver razorwhip!" he answered. "I think her name was Windshear."

"Do you think she's always liked dragons, or was she taught?" I asked them.

Astrid shook her head. "She said she learned to bond and train dragons with someone, and she's lived with them almost her entire life until she set out to find her real family."

"Her real family?" I questioned.

She nodded. "Heather said she was taken away from them when she was little, and she had no memory of who it was, though."

"Poor thing." I said. "So what else were you going to tell me about her?"

She smiled. "She found her family, and you won't believe who it is!"

I cocked my head in wonder. "Who?"

"Daggur!" Fishlegs exclaimed before Astrid could even open her mouth.

Mine, however, dropped like a rock. " _Daggur?"_ I exclaimed. "I didn't know he had a sister!"

"No one did!" Astrid told me. "It must've been a village secret or something."

"I guess." I agreed. "So did she go back to the Berserkers?"

She nodded. "She's changed the whole village! Even Daggur!"

If possible, my mouth dropped even more. "Do they have dragons?"

This time, Fishlegs nodded. "There are a few who don't, but they still accept dragons living with them."

I laughed. "That's great!" I said. Then I realized someone was missing from the conversation, and looked over at Alex to see that she was staring into the fire, her hand on a sleeping Starfire.

"Alex?" I called. She jumped at hearing her name, but she quickly calmed down.

"Sorry, I was thinking." she said, and kept stroking Starfire's snout, who slightly cooed at her. She said something in dragonese to him, and I just managed to hear what it was.

 _ **I'm fine, I have it sorted it out.**_

I turned to the teens. "Could we have a moment alone?" They nodded, and got up to leave. I walked over to Alex and sat down beside her, but she still looked into the fire.

"Starfire told me about the letter." I blurted, and she whipped her head around to look at me.

" _He told you?!"_ She exclaimed.

I shrugged. "Don't blame him for it, I made him." I told her. "I was worried about you, I needed to know."

"I'm not the one you should be worried about." She muttered.

"Why?" I asked. "Who should I be worried about?"

"Yourself."

"Why?"

"It's….complicated." She said.

"Could you tell me what the letter said?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I can't." I could hear the annoyance in her voice, but I pressed on.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you knowing!" She was suddenly standing on the ground, her eyes filled with fury. I swear I could've seen something else in them, something unnatural. But she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and when she opened them, it was gone.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled." She said, and I stood up.

"You only did what was normal, you should not apologize." I told her. "I should be. I was pushing you to answer questions that you did not want to answer." I wrapped my arms around her in an embrace. "I'm sorry."

She tightened her arms around me, and we stood there for a moment, not sure what to say.

I suddenly heard a small whirring noise, and felt a small sting in the back of my neck before the world went black.

. . .

The first thing I felt when I came back to consciousness was the cold. Great. More cold. I slowly opened my eyes, but I couldn't make out much in the darkness. Slowly but surely, I began to take in more sense around me. We were in a cave, and something else was in here. I made my way into a sitting position, looked around, and noticed something beside me.

Or some _one._

"Alex!" I started shaking her awake, and then she finally stirred.

"Hiccup, it's not even sunrise yet." She mumbled. I smirked and rolled my eyes. She thought we still back at camp.

"Alex, we've been captured." I told her.

Immediately she sat bolt upright so quick I had to jump back. "I'm up." she said. She looked around at the place, and she looked at dumbfounded as me. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." I told her. "But it can't be good." No sooner had I said it, than something rattled from behind us. We whirled around, and came face to face with our captor, who must've been the rogue rider. As the rumors stated, they wore a strange blue and brown mask that made the figure look like a dragon without wings. In their left hand, they held a staff that curved at the end, with holes in the crook.

I held out my arm to keep Alex back, and took Inferno off of the clip on my leg. Pressing the button, the blade sprang out of the hilt and lit on fire, casting an orange glow on us. The dragon cocked its head before swinging his staff, and slamming it on the ground, small disks inside the crook rattling for a few seconds before falling silent. Two roars sounded from down a tunnel, and Starfire and Toothless bounded out of it with grins on their faces.

"Toothless!"

"Star!"

Alex and I both ran for our dragons, who licked us both in relief. Another rattling sounded from the dragon rider, and suddenly we were washed in orange light, coming from the hundreds of dragons that I didn't notice when woke up. Starfire and Toothless immediately wrapped their tails around us, snarling at the rider. He threw something at Starfire, which made him collapse, and then smoothed her hand under Toothless's chin, and joined his friend on the cold stone floor. Without our dragons, Alex and I were helpless against the rider. But when her dropped his staff, I knew we weren't in trouble. He nodded towards our swords, and we got what he was saying. Pressing the button again, I set down my sword, as did Alex with hers.

But, ignoring our state of discomfort, the rider came up to me, holding out her hand.

"What the-" A small gasp from under the mask, and the rider shrank away from me, as if he was burned, which he might've been.

" _Hiccup?"_

Oops.

It's a woman.

The rider lifted her hands to take off her mask, and set it down on the stone floor. She had auburn hair with grey streaks in it, and her eyes were green.

"C-could it be?" She said. "After all these years." she stared at me with a look that made me nervous, and I wondered if I knew her.

"Should I uh," I started. "Should I know you?"

She backed away from me. "No." she said. "You were only a babe." She looked me in the eyes. "But a mother never forgets."

I gasped as i realized what she meant.

 _She was my mother._

 **Ta-da! So I have some bad news- 1.) I've been grounded again, that's why this took so long. 2.) School has gone on wack since we got back to school after break. 3.) The contest might have to postponed. I can't work on that just yet, I have a bunch of hw and I have a band Concert in a week, so I only have two actual lessons in class. So yeah. Sorry. And I wanna spoil Alex's backstory SO BAD! if you want me to spoil it to you, then PM me. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. SPOILER ALERT ALEX'S BACKSTORY VERY DARK

**SPOILER ALERT!**

 **WARNING: this author's note contains MAJOR spoilers for later chapters. DO NOT read unless you are DESPERATE!**

 **If you are, continue reading!**

 **So first off, one of the big ones! Alex's parents are none other than Midnightsky and…**

 **DRAGO BLUDVIST!**

 **DUH DUH DUUUUUH!**

 **In case you're wondering,** _ **Why in the name of Thor would she EVER love that guy?**_

 **My answer: she didn't.**

 **So here's the story: Midnightsky was a girl who could turn into a night fury, the same one you know and love in my other story, "Soul of A Dragon." but it's not at all the same thing as I put in that story, she was just born with that power because her ancestors had that ability, and has no ties with the Haddock family, other than what I will mention in the next chapter..**

 **So she was out and about one beautiful day, just minding her own business in the sky, when Drago's trappers shot her down and brought her to their master. But Drago wanted her beauty for himself, and ordered her to be locked in his bedchambers, and well….**

 **You can guess what happened after Drago met her there.**

 **Nine months later, she became a mother to Alex, and Drago the father. But it was short lived because Midnight died five minutes after just naming her Alexandra, due to blood loss.**

 **Sorry not sorry.**

 **Since then, Drago hired** _***Cough*Captured*cough***_ **A young women to take care of the little babe, and when Alex was old enough to get around by herself well enough, her stepmother was bound in chains and tossed overboard, much to the displeasure of the five-year old.**

 **You thought I was gonna be all like,** _ **oh she was just a slave to Drago, nothing else.**_

 **YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE WORST!**

 **So Alex grew up as a slave to Drago and his men, and was tortured a few times when she refused to hurt dragons. But she didn't know about her mother's ability, she just didn't want to hurt dragons. And sometimes when she got into a fight with her father, (almost all the time) Drago would let his men do what they wanted to her. Sometimes just plain whipping her, torturing her, other times…**

 **Let's say she was lucky nothing else happened after that.**

 **There's one more thing I wanna tell you guys, but I've already told you enough, so I wanna leave the last one for the second to last chapter. YOU'LL NEVER SEE IT COMING! And remember, not everything has to happen to poor Alex….**

 **I almost feel sorry for her.**

 **SEE YA!**


	9. A New Beginning(Idk dont judge)

**Number one thing you learned about me if you read the Spoiler about Alex:**

 **I AM AS EVIL AS THE DEVIL ITSELF!**

 **Let's just say the ending isn't...well, it's not good for you. But it is pretty, emotional, full of tears, and good. For one person. And it's not me. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

After my mother took off, we were right behind her...or we tried to be.

She moved around rocks jutting from the ground and jumped ridges like they were nothing, and we were losing her from our sights pretty quickly. Although Alex managed to keep in front of me, she would lead me down to where my mother was, and she kept in my sights so that I didn't get lost in the maze of tunnels.

"You can't just say something like that, and run off!" I called out. "I mean...do you grasp how insane that is? You're my _mother_." I shouted. "How did you even survive?! Everyone says you were eaten by-" I was cut off when Alex stopped at the edge of the tunnel, not moving. I moved beside her, and I saw why she stopped.

"Dragons." I finished.

The place was enormous, colorful, and full of the fire-breathing reptiles. There were dragons I had never seen before, all colorful, and happy, and flying around the structure. Towards the bottom were pools of water, and a few tidal class dragons were splashing around in the water.

I shivered.

 _Water._

I looked all around us, and saw that the ceiling was made of blue ice, forming a dome around the nest. This wasn't exactly my idea of _comfy._

There's a growl behind us, and we whirl around to see my mother on a copper-colored dragons, with blue detailing on the claws and spines on it's back. And it had four wings, which meant my mother was the Rogue Rider.

Go figure.

"Do you like it?" My mother asked.

"Um, well…" I started.

"It's beautiful." Alex finished. "But why are we here?"

She laughed, and the dragon helped her down and onto the ground. "I was meant to only get "The Dark One." (sounds familiar? I freaking _love_ that series! _Why do you have to be so heroic, Hook?)_ "I was going to ask them a few questions, but I never knew that my son would be him." She looked fondly at me, and I felt a tingling in my chest and in my gut.

"But why am I here?" Alex asked.

"Because," my mother started. "You-"

 _ **Could someone help us!**_ We looked back at Toothless and Starfire, who were being hoarded by curious dragons. We laughed while they were sniffed at, until we finally decided to chase them off.

 _ **I'm gonna get you for that.**_ Toothless threatened. _**Both of you.**_

"You can try." I mocked.

We laughed, and Alex turned back to my mother. "What were you going to tell me?"

"I was going to say that you reminded me of someone, a friend I once had many, many years ago." She said. "But also someone else. Tell me, who are your parents?"

I stopped. _Uh oh._

Alex looked crestfallen, and lowered her head. Talking about her parents always brought her down, and was still a touchy subject. "I never knew my parents." She said. "My mother died just after I was born."

"Do you know her name?" My mother asked.

Alex nodded. "Midnightsky."

Mother sighed. "No wonder. You look so much like your mother."

Alex snapped her head up at my mother's words. "You knew her?"

She nodded. "Like I said, she was a friend of mine a long time ago. When we were just teens." She waved it aside. "But we can talk later." She said, and looked at me. "I would like to spend some time with my son." I smiled. "Are you two hungry?"

"I could eat." I looked at Alex, who shrugged. "I'll have a bite or two."

"Good." My mom said. "It's feeding time."

. . .

We flew over the ocean, with the thousand of dragons behind us, and my mother in front, leading us over the vast expanse of water on top of Cloudjumper, her stormcutter. I looked back at all the dragons, thinking of when we were actually going to eat. "Hey!" I called to my mom. "I thought we were going to eat!"

"Oh, we are." She called back, and stopped us. I looked at her questioningly, and she gestured for me to look down. I did so along with Toothless, and I wasn't sure what I saw until it broke the surface. It was a dragon bigger than the Red Death, with tusks that were impossibly large. It was white all over, with a mane of feather-like frills on it's neck, like a crown. The tips of the frills were brown, and the wings on it's back were much too small to lift it into the water, so they must've been for swimming.

"What is that?" I called to my mom. She opened her mouth to speak, but I got my answer from someone else.

"A bewilderbeast." Alex said, staring at the large dragon with wide eyes, and I swear I could've seen a hint of fear in them. "One of the few alpha dragons left in the world."

My mother stared at her. "How did you know that?" She asked.

"I had an, uh…" She hesitated. "Education for dragons." She explained. Huh. she had never told me about that. I'll have to ask her later.

 _ **Can we please go eat?**_ Toothless asked, and I noticed that the alpha had spewed fish from the . _**I'm starving.**_

 _ **So am I.**_ Starfire agreed.

 _ **You don't have to ask.**_ I replied. Immediately, Toothless and Starfire dove to catch fish from out of the air. When he pulled up, he had countless fish hanging out of his mouth. I laughed, and looked over at Alex and Starfire, who had as much, if not more fish in his mouth. They both swallowed the fish in one swallow, how I have no idea, and we joined my mother in the skies.

. . .

About thirty minutes later, we came to a place my mother called "the air vents." after we watched a few of the dragons jump off of the sharp cliff and into the whistling wind, we got the idea. Our dragons jumped off the cliff to join the rest, and we were lifted into the air. It was cold, but I could manage that, and it was the best feeling ever; the wind in my hair and blowing through my outstretched fingers, and the feeling of slight weightlessness. I let out a small laugh of pleasure, and looked around for my mother. I finally found her floating above me on Cloudjumper. Making her way towards me on the backs of the many dragons, and finally reached Toothless's wing. But when she got to me, she didn't stop walking. Instead, she hopped right over me, and slipped off of his wing. I jumped and tried to do something, but a moment later, she reappeared on top of Cloudjumper. She floated up again with him, and we joined her.

She spread out her arms and let out a breath of joy. "Oh, when I'm up here, I don't even feel the cold. I just feel-"

"Free." I finished, and looked at her with understanding. Flying always calmed me down, no matter what. It was a way of just getting away from everything; from the enemies, from living a life of survival, and worrying about managing my powers. Sometimes I couldn't control the fire, and end up burning everything near me. I had even burned Alex and Toothless once, almost killing Alex. She still had the scars. We were lucky the Defenders were close by so she could get quick treatment. If we had been just a few minutes later…

 _She's okay, and so is Toothless._ A voice said. _They've forgiven you, so you should forgive yourself._

 _But I can't._ I told it. _I will never forgive myself._

"This is what it feels like to be a dragon, Hiccup." My mother broke me from my thoughts. I smiled, and thought of an idea.

"It's cool to call yourself a dragon," I said to her, unclipping my suit from Toothless. "But can you do this?" Without waiting for a reply, I jumped off of Toothless, diving for the ocean. But before I hit, and shoved my hands into the familiar straps of my flight suit, shot my arms from my side, and I was gliding with a pair of leather wings sprouting between my arms and legs. But I wasn't done. I called on the flame, and fire shot from my hands, creating a fiery trail of the orange substance behind me. I didn't have to worry about my suit catching fire, since I had infused the leather with saliva from the Eruptodon, the "Protector" as the Defenders had put it. I flipped on my backside, and looked at my mother flying on her dragon. She had a look of pure shock on her face, her eyes fixated on my hands. I laughed and flipped back over, but then I noticed the large sea stack hurtling towards me.

"TOOTHLESS!"

Behind me, I could hear him screeching and his powerful wings flapping. "I'm coming!" the sea stack got dangerously close before Toothless wrapped his wings around me and we plunged into the snow covered stack. After we plunged into the deep snow with a loud _ploof,_ Toothless unwrapped his wings.

 _ **I am going to get you so bad, Hiccup.**_ He growled.

 _ **You can try.**_ I remarked.

As I got up from our crash landing, I heard the _thump_ of my mother landing and running over to me. I looked up and she stared at my flight suit in wonder, gawking at the machinery in the flaps of leather. Then she looked at my hands, and her eyes fixated on them, probably wondering how in the name of Thor I could've produced flames from them.

I thought she would hate for it, but when she spoke, it was with love and wonder. "So the legend is true." she said, and looked me in the eyes. "You have the Gift of Freya."

I stared at her. _How did she know about that?_

"How did you know what it was called?" I asked her.

She looked away from me. "There was only one rumor about you having the gift, and once I heard it, I started to find out whatever I could about it." She explained. "And I found an ancient library, with books I had never seen before, writing I didn't recognize." I listened to every word she said, and my cocked with wonder at each one. "But with help, I was able to decipher some, and that was how I found out about your gift."

I snorted. "Maybe not 'gift.'" I told her. "More like 'curse.'"

She cocked her head. "Why?"

"I've...I've accidentally killed people with it mom, and almost killed two of my friends." I told her, and was plunged into the day I had to kill the monstrous nightmare, but tried to train it. I still remember the sounds of terror, the screams of agony, the smell of burning flesh and tang of blood, and the feeling of pure guilt that I had killed innocent people. To this day I had nightmares about that day, and instead of getting a long scar on my back, I was killed by my own father. Sometimes I wished that they had killed me, and everyone's lives would be easier…

 _But not for Toothless and Alex._ I reminded myself. _Alex would still be with Drago, and Toothless might've died that day._

"Hiccup?"

I looked at my mother, and felt Toothless nudge my hand and coo. Then as if reading my thoughts, he spoke. _**None of that happened. We're okay, and we're still here.**_

 _ **Thanks bud.**_ I told him.

"Are you okay?" My mother asked.

I nodded. "I was just thinking." I told her.

She nodded, and looked up at the dragons. I could make out Alex lying on the back of Starfire, gazing up at the sunset.

"Tell me about your friend." My mother told me.

"What about her?"

"Preferably her past, how you met her."

"Oh…" I said. "Well, she was a slave of Drago Bludvist, and-"

" _Drago?!"_ She exclaimed.

"Yeah." I told her. "You know him?"

"Hiccup, there isn't one person in the Archipelago who doesn't know him. They all find out some way or another." She explained. "And whoever comes to cross paths with him… may the gods have mercy on them."

I looked at Alex flying on Starfire. She seemed so at ease, peaceful. Like she was never a slave of a mad man. Now that I'm hearing that my mom was even afraid of him, it made me wonder what exactly Alex had to go through while she was with him, and what pain she had to endure…

"Do you know anything else?" My mother asked me.

I shook my head. "I know less than you do. But I do know that she's been through alot, and she needs a friend with her."

 _Just like I do._ I mentally added. _She's helped me with my powers for years, and I can't ever repay her enough for that._

 **IMPORTANT AU! PLEASE READ!**

 **I'm gonna leave it off at that. Don't worry, I'll get to the part where she explains why she never came back when Stoick comes into this, which is probably next chapter.**

 **Which brings me to my announcement: I'm gonna take a break from fanfiction for a while. I know you may be thinking,** _ **I thought you were on a break.**_ **Well I wasn't. Sorry about this, guys, but I just went through something that really brought me down, and I won't be, um..I can't really say I will get over it or heal from it, but it will take a while for me to adjust. I probably won't post until summer break. And school is going nuts with projects and tests and hw, i just won't have time for fanfiction. Again, I'm really sorry. I hope you guys understand. Hope you guys enjoyed and please review. Oh, and The Wizard Rider, if you are reading this, you might want to start working on the Contest story. I'm really sorry I never got to that. If you finish it before I get around, just copy and paste it onto a PM send it to me. I can make little edits to it if you want, just shine it up.**


	10. A Song for the Years

Um…. I'm not dead?

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING GUYS IM SO SORRY!!

So SPOILER ALERT this is when Stoick comes in, along with the rest of the teensGobber. So not only do they find Hiccup and Alex, they find Valka as well! So this one is all explanations, and reunions! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!!!

We hadn't planned on staying so long, it just happened. But when we learned it was time to go, we got a rude awakening.

From my father.

I wasn't exactly happy or angry to be reunited with him, because I still had touchy feelings towards him.

And when we ran into him...Alex definitely wasn't happy. It might've been my fault, because I might have given away our location…

Yeah definitely my fault.

So we were taking a break from exploring for a few minutes, because Toothless and Starfire were exhausted from flying so much. I was snoozing on Toothless while Alex played with the babies,(she loved baby dragons. Once she sees them, you can't get her away from them.) none of us even heard the vikings walking in the tunnels and sneaking up on us. Until they actually came out of the tunnel opening in the wall.

Guys-

Star was cut off when Gobber clamped his snout shut, and then Toothless was on his feet in an instant. I, on the other hand, took a minute to understand what was going on, and found out only when my father covered my mouth with his large hand, and held out his other one to Toothless to calm him down.

"Easy, dragon." he calmed.

Toothless did not stop growling.

I looked up at Alex, who was a bit occupied with Gobber, who had one arm around Starfire, and the other around Alex.

"Let me go you slut!" She yelled.

"And who are ye to talk to me like that?" He countered.

Alex tried to reach for her swords, but thankfully, her hands were strapped to her sides. Alex was strong, but she was no match for Gobber.

I finally got out of my father's grip, and stood in front of him. A small gasp escaped his lips as he got to see the full view of me, the first time for five years, and I him.

His beard had grown a bit more, and he added a few more braids, which were streaked with gray from his many years. His axe still hung at his side, the same one he threatened to kill me with when I was held captive after the battle with the nightmare.

"Hi-hiccup." he muttered. "You...you've grown."

"Yeah." I said. "Getting older can do that to you."

"Hiccup where have you been?" He asked. "We've been searching for years and you never came back! You never even mentioned the girl!" he gestured toward Alex.

"'The girl' has a name." She retaliated. "And if you let me go, I might not chop off your limbs!"

Gobber let her go, and she reached for her swords.

Not surprised.

"Alex don't do it!"

She froze, but kept her eyes steady on Gobber before she lowered her hands. I turned to my father once again.

"Now why are you here and how?" I asked.

"Because we need ye back at Berk, 'Iccup." Gobber answered.

"I was already coming back." But I didn't want to. I added mentally. "We had a little...setback."

"We know." Stoick said. "Astrid told us."

"Astrid?" I exclaimed. "You met the others?"

"They came back to Berk and told us what happened." he quickly explained. "So astrid had her nadder track you down using your helmet that was left when you were taken, and led us here."

"So all of you are here?" I asked.

He nodded. "We need all the help we can get with this rogue rider going around."

My breath hitched.

Uh oh.

I looked at Alex and we shared a look. "Um, actually we found the rider." I told him.

"Good." My father said. "Then let's go have a little 'chat' with them." He said, and grabbed his axe from his side. Before I could stop him, he was in the tunnels and heading straight towards the cave my mother was in.

"Uh, dad!" I called after him, and ran to catch up with Gobber behind me.

"I don't think you really need that axe, dad." I said to him, but he didn't put it away nor stop.

"And why shouldn't I use it?" He asked me.

"Because this rider is a friend, and very good friend, family even!" I answered. He still didn't stop.

"In your opinion maybe, but we don't know this person, Hicup." He said. "They can't be trusted."

I was about to retaliate, but he slipped through a crack in the rock and disappeared. I ran after him, and met a very shocked father. I turned up and saw my mother standing in front of a wall of ice, looking just as shocked as Stoick.

But despite the shock, she spoke.

"I know what your gonna say, Stoick." She started. "How could I have done this." My father started to slowly walk towards her, dropping his axe on the ground.

"To you, to our son." She continued. "And why didn't I ever come back?"

He came closer to her, and took off his helmet. Still, she continued.

"What sign did I have that you could change, that anyone on Berk would change." She started to back up to the wall, but Stoick got closer to her with every word.(literally and metaphorically)

"I thought that Hiccup would be better off without me." She was almost crying, but she held back her tears. "But I was wrong, I see that now."

She was against the wall and Stoick had gotten close enough that he could touch her.

"Oh, stop being so stoick, Stoick." She said. "Shout, scream, say something!"

He reached her, and cupped her chin in his hand while staring into her eyes.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you." He whispered.

That was it. Those few words, they meant so much more than they sounded. The years alone without his best friend, his wife, all poored into those words.

A single tear fell from her face, and it was silent. But in the air, I could feel the emotion of what had happened, and I had a feeling everything was going to be good.

"You would never believe what's happened to Berk!"

Fishlegs was giving my mother a run down of what's happened with Berk in the past years, while my father tried to convince her to come back with us.

The rest of the riders, including Alex, were out scouting the island, while exploring every inch. Toothless was asleep beside Gobber, snoring with no end. I wanted some time with my mother but I needed someone to explain what had happened in my absence. But she still didn't know that why I had left…

Which was going to be hard to explain.

"We have stables, grooming stations, even all you can eat feeding stations!" Fishlegs continued. "Its all basically a perfect balance of Viking and dragon."

"It all sounds amazing," my mother said while setting some fish on a plate. "And I want to go, really, but I can't just leave the nest." She set the fish down on a table and turned to Stoick. "And what about Hiccup? Why just now is he going back to Berk? And come to think of it, why did he leave in the first place?"

I looked at the ground and suddenly found it very interesting. Toothless finally woke up, and noticed that things were getting tense. Fishlegs whistled. "I guess I should be going. Lots to see, and little time to see it." He walked out of the cave, leaving eerie silence.

After a minute, my mother spoke. "Well? Why did he leave?"

I cleared my throat. "It's a long story, and not very happy one either." I warned her.

She leaned against the table. "I have time."

I sighed. "Alright. I warned you."

We're doomed. Toothless said.

"And I haven't seen Berk since." I finished. I stared at my mother after the story, but she wouldn't meet my eyes, or Stoicks. But after a long moment of silence, she spoke.

"You were sentenced to death by your father?" She asked, and I nodded.

"You defeated the Red Death, and in doing so, almost died for the island that wanted to kill you?"

I nodded.

"And you told you're father you would only be gone for a few day, but you haven't seen Berk for five years?!"

Again, I nodded.

She put her hands on her head and I swallowed nervously. This wasn't going well at all.

"Val?" My father took a step towards his wife. "Are you alright?"

My mother wouldn't meet his eyes. Instead, she walked past him and grabbed a vase off of a table. "I just need to think for a minute." She walked past him and held the vase under a melting icicle.

It became silent again, and I didn't think things were gonna get better. But then I heard something that surprised me.

Whistling.

I looked at my father and saw that he was the one making the sound, the clear, beautiful sound I would never expect him to be able to make. The whistling became a tune, but I couldn't recognize it. But Gobber did.

"Oh, I love this one." He said, twirling a chicken bone.

My father stepped towards my mother, who looked like she was listening to every note. He gently took the vase away from her and set it down, causing her to set her hands down. He stopped whistling, and whispered in her ear.

"Remember our song, Val?" He said, but she was silent.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas." He began to sing, and it was a bit rusty I could tell, but it was better than most Vikings I've heard.

"With ne'er fear of drowning." He continued. "And gladly rose the waves of life, if you will marry me."

The tune I still couldn't put my finger on, but it seemed familiar, like an old memory. He kept singing. This time a little bit louder and clearer.

"No scorching sun, nor freezing cold, will-"

"Will stop me on my jour-" Gobber began to belt out the lyrics, but realized that he was inturrupting something. "-ny. Sorry." He sat back down and looked at the ground apologetically, and Toothless rolled his eyes.

"If you will promise me your heart." Stoick continued.

"And love," he waited for Valka, but she did not join. Stoick started to walk back, but the song was then resumed.

"And love me for eternity." She sang, and it was beautiful. Her voice was warm and loving, and filled with emotion.

She took in a breath and continued the tune. "My dearest one, my darling dear. You're mighty words astound me." She walked away from Stoick but started to hold out her arm. "But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me." She was smiling by now, and so was Stoick. He joined his arm with hers in a dance.

"But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry."

"Oh would you?" She laughed.

"And I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me." He sang.

"I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold,

"I only want you near me." Stoick finished, but the song wasn't done.

"To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming." They sang in perfect unison, as if they had practiced for years for this moment.

"Through all of life's toils and delights, I'll keep your love beside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas, ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me!"

They left on a long note, which was carried on by Gobber. And it wasn't nearly as pretty. He held it for a few seconds before I finally stopped him.

I thought my head was gonna burst. Toothless complained.

Lighten up, this is a happy moment. I told him, and laughed.

Stoick sighed happily. "I thought I'd die before I would sing that song again." He said, and Valka laughed.

"No need for drastic measures." She laughed.

"For you my dear," he said, getting on one knee. "Anything."

I took a step towards them. "So, what do you say mom?" I asked. "Will you come bacl with us?"

She looked at Stoick, then back at me. "Yes." She simply said.

"Great!" Gobber came up behind them and swung his arms around them. "I'll do the cooking." We laughed, but the moment was short lived.

Outside, we started to hear dragons roaring, canons booming, and arrows whirring in the air. And a single voice rang out.

"DRAGO IS ATTACKING!"

Well, it probably wasn't worth the wait, but here it is!! Next chapter should be soon, don't worry. And for my explanation of not posting for a month:

I had a big, major, writers block.

That, and ANOTHER thing happened, along with a bunch of other stuff. As for the contest story, it will still happen, don't worry. But next year, its gonna be one shot only. It can still be in any fandom, and now It can be Supernatural as well! I just got to season six, so no spoilers.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	11. The Battle

HOI!!

Ok, for those of you r wondering,

SPOILER ALERT

I'm not gonna kill Stoick this soon. I find that that part was just plain evil. I'll either A. Let him live for a few more chapters. Or B. Let him live completely. Not saying why. I probably will kill him though. Oh, and this chapter is where we get off track from the movie. So this is gonna get fun. HOPE U GUYS ENJOY!!!!!

I ran outside the cave with my mother and father behind me. What I saw outside sickened me.

An armada of dozens of ships covered in what looked like metal, giant weapons littering the beach and taking down dragons like no tomorrow, and dragons with armor attacking other dragons. It was a terrible sight, and it was no doubt this was Drago attacking the island.

"We have to attack." I told my parents, and then turned to my mother. "If you get the Alpha to fight, then we might just have a chance." She nodded, and ran back into the cave.

I turned to my father. "Get the riders together, free the dragons inside the traps. And take down as many men and traps as you possibly can." I told him. "I'll take Alex and go after Drago." I whistled for Toothless, who came bounding out of the cave.

I'm gonna rip him to shreds for coming here. He growled.

Not before I burn him to ashes. I told him, and we took off into the air.

The wind whistled in my ears as we gained speed, and the classic night fury signal sounded as Toothless prepared a plasma blast. We neared a trap containing a few dragons, and he let it go. The trap exploded with purple light, and the dragons flew away, freed from the dreaded thing.

"Woooohoo!!!!" I yelled as we blasted traps and freed more dragons. I spotted a few zipplebacks rolling over men as they caught fire. One of them were trapped, but just as quickly I freed it with a quick fire blast.

We went on freeing and blasting, while keeping an eye out for Alex and Starfire. The shrieks and cries of dragons filled my ears, and the smell of fire and blood of men and dragon stung my nose.

A giant roar sounded, and I turned to the nest to see my mother flying on Cloudjumper in front of the Alpha.

I smiled. Now we have a chance.

We have to find Alex and Star. I told Toothless. We need to put a stop to this. Before we lose to many.

He nodded, and flew away from the main fight. We had find them fast, or something would happen. I had a feeling.

We had only flown a few minutes when we turned a corner and found Alex with Star. But she wasn't the only one there.

Alex stood in front of Drago, her swords raised, and Dago has his bullhook out and ready. But neither made the move to fight. Instead, they walked in slow circles,talking. I could barely hear them, but I managed to get in on the conversation.

"Why have you come? You promised you wouldn't attack here." Alex growled.

I cocked my head. Had she secretly been speaking with him?

Drago laughed. "I'm not exactly a man of my word now, am I?" He said. "But what of the deal? Have you made your decision?"

What deal? She never mentioned a deal. Unless…

What deal is he talking about? Toothless asked.

I don't know. But that must be what Alex has been worried about. I told him.

Alex stopped circling him and raised her weapons. "I would rather die than give you Hiccup." She growled, and charged him.

Drago raised his weapon and brought it down on Alex's swords.

"You dont want to spill your own family's blood now, do you?" Drago sneered.

Family blood? What is he talking about?

"You were never my family. You were never even my father." Alex hissed, and stepped aside from Drago.

I had to put my hands over my mouth to keep from yelling. Drago is Alex's father?!

We have to do something Hiccup! Toothless growled. She'll be slaughtered!

I couldnt hear what else he said, I could only watch Alex fight Drago, her father. She was small and agile, but Drago was bigger and just as fast. He slashed across her chest, and Alex screamed in pain. He easily kicked her in her gut and sent her sprawling onto the ground. He raised his bull hook and brought it down, but it met with one of his daughter's swords.

"You could have been great, you would have been remembered as a legend if you had just joined me, and brought me Hiccup." Drago sneered.

"I would rather die in agony than join you." She retaliated. Drago smirked and swatted her sword away. Already winded and worn out, Alex lied on her back, unable to fight back. He laughed, and once again raised his weapon for the kill.

"You are weak, just like your mother." He laughed, and brought down his weapon.

Before he knew what was happening, Alex disappeared from below him. Drago brought his hook down on the sand, and looked around. Alex stood fifteen feet away from him, staring at him with piercing white eyes.

White eyes?!

I looked on, and saw that she had started to gain a faint white glow around her. She opened her mouth to speak, but it wasn't her voice that came out. It sunded like an older woman, but still young.

"You will not harm my daughter you monster."

And then from Alex, a shape formed over her head. It was a black night fury with white spots over her body, and blazing green eyes.

"You shall pay for what you have done. But not yet shall you die."

The night fury charged, but it seemed as if it moved like water, not even touching ground. It was silent, graceful, and it was like stars mixed with the air where she went.

As she reached Drago, the fright in the man's face grew.

"You can't hurt me, you're already dead." He said, backing up to the wall of ice.

"But I can send you away." The night fury told him. "And give the Vikings and dragons time to defeat you."

She grasped Drago in her claws and flew skywards, while Drago yelled for his men to shoot down the night fury. But none could hear him. As the dragon climbed higher, she became a bright white light, and in a second, she disappeared with Drago still in her claws. But they weren't the only ones who disapeared. The armada and traps and men disappeared from the beach, as if they were never there.

I looked down at Alex, who had lost the glowand white eyes. She gave one look at me, and collapsed on the sand.

Well that was short. Sorry for that. Everything shall be explained next chapter! HOPE U ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW!!


	12. The Valkyrie's Return

**HELLO! Yeah I know, it's been a while, and I SWEAR i WILL get this story done! AND the anniversary story! But next year it's just gonna be a one shot. anywho...Welcome to another of chapter of total chaos!**

I set Alex down on the bed and turned to the riders and my parents.

"What happened to her?!" Fishlegs asked.

"Drago happened." I told them. "She went after him alone, and almost got killed."

My mother came over with salve and bandages. "Let me take a look at her."

I stepped aside and let her work. After a few seconds she told us that she would need stitches and advised us to leave. We left the room and left my mother to work. It hurt to see Alex like this. I knew she would be okay, but I still hated seeing her injured. I loved her like a little sister, and she was one of my closest friends. I felt responsible for her, as if I was the parent. Even if I knew she could take care of herself just fine, that didn't stop me from doing all I could to protect her.

But today...I don't know what happened. I just couldn't move, or say anything. It was was if something held me back…

 _Or some_ one.

"So what happened?" Astrid asked. "The whole armada just...vanished."

They nodded in agreement and Tuffnut spoke. "That was serious work of Loki, I should say."

"Indeed, brother." Ruffnut agreed.

"It wasn't the work of Loki, guys." I told them. "Or any god, for that matter."

"Than what was it?" Snotlout asked.

"It's hard to explain, but I have a feeling that when Alex wakes up, we'll have our answers." I told him.

"Great. So we have to wait for Thor knows how long!" Snotlout complained.

"Maybe we don't have to wait long." I told him.

"And how do you know that?" He asked.

"I have an idea." I told him. "It's a bit complicated, I'll tell you guys later."

Leaving with probably more questions than I could answer, I left the room and headed outside to the main cave of the nest.

Sunlight came through the thinner parts of the ice dome and cracks between spikes of ice and cave. The Bewilderbeast sat in his usual spot to the right side in his pool of water, dragons were flying all around the cave and some were sleeping on rock overhangs and on the ground.

I sat at the edge of the overhang and looked out at the cave. I had an idea about what had happened, but I wasn't sure. I needed answers, and the only way I could see how to get them wasn't a very good plan.

Toothless came up behind me and sat down. _**What are you thinking?**_

 _ **Trying to figure out how to get answers.**_ I told him. _**I'm not gonna wait for Alex to wake up, and neither is anyone else.**_

 _ **So what are you gonna do?**_ He asked.

 _ **I have an idea, but it probably won't work.**_ I told him. _**I'm gonna try and reach out to the Valkyrie in a dream, maybe I can speak to her.**_

 _ **I hope it works.**_ He said. _**We need answers, quick.**_

. . .

Later, I decided I wasn't going to explain to the others what the plan was until it was done and I had answers. So, I went looking for a nice place to sleep away from the others so I wasn't woken. If it worked, I would only get the one chance and I couldn't mess it up.

So wandered around the tunnels, and finally found a nice dark cave with an opening in the ceiling, letting in a bit of sunlight(that should give a tip on where he is. I had to do it! It's a cool place!). I set down the blanket and pillow I brought with me and settled down.

After a while of trying to sleep and failing, I sat up and held up my hand to look at the mark on the back of it.

The Flame was still big and bold, and hadn't faded at all over the years. It was very detailed, surprisingly, and it covered almost the whole of the back of my hand.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Valkyrie, if you're listening, I could really use some help." I said out loud. "I need some answers, and no is able to give them to me. You were the only person I could think of. We're in some real trouble right now, and I have no idea how to handle it. And what if going back to Berk is wrong? What if Drago comes back and I freeze like I did today? So, if you have the time, maybe you could come down and give me some tips on what to do?"

I opened one eye and looked around. No one. I let out a breath and lied back down on the pillow. But almost immediately sleep washed over me and before I knew it I was standing in a dark cavern with black wall surrounding me. There was a bit of light, but from what I had no idea, as there were no openings in the walls. As far as I knew I was underground, and this place has been blocked off from the world for who knows how long.

"Hiccup Haddock."

I whirled around and came to face to face with the Valkyrie. She wore her white gown with the gold trim, and it seemed as if there were fire inside the fabric, swirling all around her.

Her face was just as beautiful, fair complexion, skin tone, the works. And her eyes were still the same warm fire as I remembered.

I took a step back. "You came." I said.

She nodded. "But not alone, this time." She gestured behind her and a woman came forth. She looked a lot like Alex, same face, build, the only difference was the hair, where Alex's was a dark blonde, this womans was more of an auburn. At once I knew who it was, even if I didn't believe it.

"Midnightsky." I said. "You're Alex's mother."

She nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hiccup Haddock." She said. Her voice was clear yet misty, and reminded me of Alex in a way. I guess she got her usual commanding voice from her father, and her gentle voice from her mother. "I've heard so much about you."

"Can't say the same for you." I said. Then I remembered why I called for the Valkyrie.

"So, what happened?" I asked her. "Or do you even know?"

"I do know," she said. "Part of it was my doing, but the rest was all Midnightsky."

"And which part was you?" I asked her.

"When you went to find Alex and Drago, you froze. Correct?" She asked, and I nodded. "We couldn't have you in the middle of it, the two needed to meet and do what had to be done. I had no choice but to cause you and Toothless to watch and not interfere."

"But she could've been killed!" I yelled. "Drago could've killed her and it would be my fault!"

"I am not done speaking." She said in a very calm tone. "I knew Alex would live, because her mother would step in, and send Drago and his fleet away." She explained. "Had she not done that, Alex, and so many others, would be dead. The time was not yet right for Drago to attack, we _had_ to do this. There was no other choice."

"You planned this whole thing?" I asked. "Without any warning?"

She nodded.

"A little heads up would've been nice!" I yelled. "Do you realize what could have happened?!" I exclaimed.

"Hiccup," I turned around looked at Midnightsky. "You must realize what we did was for the best. And you must calm down, whatever your powers do in here happens in the real world."

I hadn't even realized my hands were on fire, I was so angry at the Valkyrie. I willed the fire to go out and looked back at Midnightsky.

"Thank you for looking out for my daughter, but sometimes you need to step back and let others do what they have to. I would purposefully kill my own daughter."

"And yet she's lying unconscious with serious injuries because of you two!" I exclaimed.

"We understand that, but she will be fine." The Valkyrie told me. "You don't need to worry."

"That just makes me worry even more." I said.(That happens all the time with me and my mom with marching band. I tell her everything is taken care of and she doesn't need to worry. That just makes her worry even more. I got off track. BACK TO THE STORY!)

"So, what about Drago? You know how much time I have until he comes back?" I asked, trying to be as cool as I could be.

"You have about a month, maybe less, before he arrives at Berk." Midnight told me. "That should give you enough time to gather allies, create a plan, and prepare."

"Really?" I asked. "That much time? This is great!"

The Valkyrie nodded. "And you might want to use the time wisely, maybe use your powers more often, learn to control them better, especially when you are angry."

I scratched the back of my head, remembering the many times I had lost my temper in public and caused village fires. "Yeah, I guess I need to work on them a bit." I said.

"Good. Then we shall leave you in peace. Rest well Hiccup, you will need it." She said. "Two days from now, you leave for Berk, and you start preparing. Oh, and you might want to talk to Alex when she wakes up. She has some pretty...nasty things to tell you."

And with that, she disappeared and my vision became black as I slept dreamlessly.

 **WOO! Sorry that was a bit rushed, I had to get something out for you guys. I'm really sorry about the long break, but I promise I will get this series done!**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Memories, Histories, and a Promise

**Sooooo…**

 **Sorry. I don't know what's happening right now, but I just don't really have the urge to write. NOT SAYING I'M STOPPING! I just don't have an urge to right a lot like I used to. But I stick to my promise: I WILL get all my stories done, and that includes the contest! So without further adieu, I GIVE YOU CHAPTER 11!**

I woke up the next day, feeling surprisingly refreshed and full of energy, despite what lay ahead of me for the next month. I roll up my sleeping bag, thinking about what's to come, and what I'm gonna say when I get back, specifically to Alex. The Valkyrie has said that Alex had something to tell me, but it wasn't gonna pretty. Whatever is was, I don't think she'll willingly tell me.

I walk out of the cave and start heading back to the main cave, trying to figure out how I got to that cave in the first place. So I wandered around the tunnels for what seemed like hours until I finally saw an opening leading to what seemed like torchlight. Walking into the opening, I saw that the whole cave was deserted, except for Cloudjumper sleeping in a corner.

 _ **Cloudjumper?**_ I called.

The stormcutter lifted his head. _**Where have you been?**_

 _ **In the tunnels.**_ I say as I set my blanket and pillow in my saddle bags. _**I had to...meet someone.**_

 _ **Who?**_ He asks, sitting up and turning to me.

 _ **Someone I haven't talked to for years.**_ I turn to him. _**I needed some answers, and I got them.**_

 _ **Answers about what?**_

I shrugged. _**Everything. What happened yesterday, what caused it, what happened to Drago, where is he.**_ I listed them off on my fingers, counting each one.

 _ **And what did you find out?**_

 _ **A lot. But first I need to talk to Alex, is she awake?**_ I asked, trying to hide the anxiety in my voice.

He made a sound that sounded like a laugh. _**She's been awake all morning, she's been scarfing down everything we give her.**_

I smirked. _**Sounds like her. Tell me when everyone gets back from wherever they are.**_ I go to the small cave Alex rested in. Just as Cloudjumper had said, she was hungry. I wasn't sure what was on her plate, but it was almost gone and disappearing.

I knocked on the stone and she immediately looked at me, with what looked like fish on her chin.

"Hungry?" I smiled and walked over to her bed.

She nodded and wiped the fish from her chin. "Very." She swallowed the last bit of food and set her plate down. "How are things with you?"

I shrugged. "I uh, talked to the Valkyrie last night." I told her. "Got some answers on yesterday."

"Really?!" She looked at me with surprise. "I thought she had gone silent?"

"She did, for a while." I sat on the bed and looked at her. "She told me I should talk to you...and that it would be...nasty."

Panic flashed over Alex's eyes, but went away as soon as it came. "She was referring to...my background, or history with Drago."

I nodded. "He's your dad." I say, and her head shot up.

"How do you know?!"

"I watched you two fight yesterday." I told her.

"And you just stood there?" She looked at me with a half shocked, half heartbroken expression.

I sighed. "I wasn't able to. The Valkyrie held me back from doing anything." I explained. "Believe me, I wanted to so bad. I wanted to fight him with you, I really did." I took her hand and looked at her. "You know I would have helped you if I could. But your mother-"

"My mother?" she exclaimed. "She was there?"

I nodded. "If it weren't for her, you wouldn't be alive right now. She gave us time, Alex."

"How much?"

"About a month. But we have to go to Berk, we can't defeat him alone." I explained.

She nodded and took her hand away. "Can't promise I'll like Berk though." She joked, and I smiled.

"You don't have to. I just need you to be there." I told her. "But, I do still need to talk to you about...well, everything."

She looked down. "What do you wanna know? My dad is Drago, he abused me, used me as a slave, and even tried to get me to follow in his footsteps."

"Just start from the beginning." I told her. "That would be easier."

She nodded. "Well, since I was five, Drago used me as a simple slave. But as I got older, he tried using me to hurt me dragons…"

~~~ _Drago's shipyard-Alex is 7 years old~~~_

 _Little Alex is escorted to the main deck of Drago's ship, upon his orders. Alex and three men with polar bear furs over their heads climb onto the deck, where Drago stands in front of a drugged and chained green nadder holding his bullhook. He turns around and looks at Alex, and smiles cruelly as she reaches him._

" _Do you know why you are here?" He asks her, and she shakes her head. "You are here for a lesson." He nods towards one of the men behind Alex and runs below deck._

" _What is he doing?" Alex asked._

" _You will see." Drago answers, and in a few minutes the man returns holding a small sword, fit for a child, and he stands beside Alex, holding it out to her._

" _What is this for?" She asks, not taking the sword, but inching away from it._

" _You are going to give this nadder a little reminder to obey me, or she will be punished." He explains, and gestures for her to take the sword._

" _What did she do?" Alex asks._

" _It's a dragon, they don't need a reason for it to harmed." He snarls._

" _But she didn't do anything." Alex says, and stares at the nadder. She looks at her with almost a pleading expression in her eyes, begging not to be hurt with the sword. "It would be wrong to hurt her for no reason."_

 _Drago made a sound that sounded like a growl. "You will do as I say, or you too will be punished." He took the sword from the man and shoved it toward Alex, but she didn't take it._

" _I won't do it. It's wrong." She said._

 _Drago snarled at her, and before she could do anything, Drago drew back his hand and struck Alex in the head, sending her sprawling in the deck, crying out in pain._

" _No food for two days!" He bellowed, and stormed off, leaving the guards to pick up Alex and take her back to her room. She was thrown into the room, and the guards left, closing her door behind them._

 _Alex curled up into a ball on the floor and started crying. But it wasn't long before someone else came in, but she could care less. Footsteps sounded as the person ran across the room and kneeled beside Alex, and he slowly props her up and holds her as she cries into the furs he wore._

" _Shhh, it'll be ok, Alex." He calmed, stroking her head with his hand. "You'll be ok."_

" _He's so scary." She sobbed. "I can't take it anymore, Eret."_

" _We'll get out of here someday, Alex." Eret said. "I promise you, we_ will _get out of here."_

 _~~~Alex's POV~~~_

Tears leaked from my eyes as I recall that memory, and Erets promise to me. He hadn't gotten out of that place before Hiccup found me, but I hope to all the gods that he did. I missed him a lot, and I hadn't even gotten a chance to say goodbye to him.

"Alex?" Hiccup calls.

I wipe away the tears before I look at him. "I'm fine." I tell him.

"You were saying?" He says.

"Oh, right." I say. "Well, he was a jerk. I never considered him my father, even he is related to me."

"How...abusive was he?" Hiccup asked.

"He basically treated me like he did any dragon, probably worse." I told him.

"How so?"

"He hardly gave me any food, he hurt me almost every day, whipping me, almost drowning me, putting a sword to my skin, and sometimes letting his crew do what they wanted to me for a few hours." A tear ran down my cheek as I listed them all off, remembering all the pain I endured, all the suffering I went through.

"What did they do?" Hiccup asks, his voice soft.

Another tear ran down my cheek. "Mostly torturing me, whipping me, but sometimes they would…" I trailed off and covered my face in my hands as more and more tears trailed down my face. "I can hardly say I'm 'clean' anymore." I choked out, and look at him with my teary, bloodshot eyes.

Realization dawned on Hiccup's face as his eye grew wide. "Alex…"

I looked down as more tears flooded my face. I tried wiping them away, but they wouldn't stop coming.

I felt Hiccup wrap his arms around me in an embrace, but I wouldn't look back at him. "Alex, I'm so sorry." He whispers.

"Yeah well," I say. "It wasn't your fault. There's nothing you could have done."

"I know, but still." He says. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asks, breaking the embrace.

I shrug, and try wiping away some tears. "Not something I like people knowing. I just wanna forget it all."

"You can't run from your past, Alex." Hiccup tells me.

"I know." I say. "But that doesn't mean I have to dwell on it. I wanna move on and forget it."

He's about to say something, but at that moment, Valka walks in and I see that everyone else is behind her in the main cave.

"Is this a bad time?" She asks.

I shake my head. "Hiccup was just about to leave and let me get some sleep." I look at Hiccup. "Weren't you?"

He gives me a look that probably says _we'll talk about this later,_ then turns to his mom and says "I was. I have some stuff to tell you guys." And with that he gets up and heads out, closing the wooden door behind him.

I sit back on the bed with my hands on my face, Erets words ringing in my head.

 **Soooooo yea...I'm not dead**

 **I'M SORRY! I will write tomorrow, I promise! Can't promise I will post tomorrow, but I'll write! Promise! Also, hope you guys like how I got Eret into this little piece of chaos.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLZ REVIEW!**

 **And if you could, put in the reviews if you like EggNog or not. I just had my first cup of the season today. yuuuuuum**


	14. The Return

**Hai. Sooooo in this chapter they get to Berk, not sayin anything else about it. *Laughs a little bit in a psychotic way* ENJOY**

The next day, I'm in the main cave with my mother and father, trying to convince my mother to come with us to Berk, while the others were packing for the long trip ahead.

"Mom, You'll be a HUGE help against Drago! With your dragons, he won't stand a chance!" I said.

"I can't leave the nest, Hiccup!" She counters. "And they can't leave here!"

"I'm not saying you have to leave forever, you just need to stay on Berk and help us! They don't even have to stay for the whole month, you can come a week before he comes!" I told her.

"Val," Stoick says. "What Hiccup is trying to say is that you don't have to make your decision right now, you can decide in a week or two, you just need to tell us ahead of time."

I wanted to say that we needed her decision right away, so that we can prepare as soon as possible, and start planning for anything and not have to make two plans in case the dragons don't show up. But I decided to play along and nod. "We just need you to make your decision soon, that's all." I said.

She sighed. "Alright. I'll have my answer in a week or less." She said. "I'll send a terror when I make my decision."

I nodded and headed out of the cave, going outside on the beach where everyone else was. Astrid and Fishlegs were talking to each other from atop their dragons, Snotlout and the twins were wrestling in front of their dragons, who were watching with bored expressions, and Alex was packing her things and checking them over while Starfire sat there looking anxious.

Toothless walked over from his spot on the beach where he was resting. _**Any luck?**_ He asked.

 _ **Sort of.**_ I told him. _**We'll have her answer in a week tops.**_ I looked around the beach at everyone packing and talking. _**Is everyone ready?**_

He shrugged. _**More or less. I know Astrid and Fishlegs have packed, Alex is checking over hers, she still thinks she forgot something, and I have no idea about Snotlout and the twins.**_

 _ **Figured.**_ I looked over at Alex _**Is she getting around well enough?**_

 _ **Looks like she is, but you know her. If she was in pain, she won't show it. Not to anyone.**_ He answered.

 _ **True.**_

"Hey Hiccup!"

I turn around as I hear Astrid call my name, and she gestures for me to come over.

"What's up?" I say as I reach them with Toothless following.

"Has Valka made her decision yet?" She asks.

I shake my head. "We'll know in a week tops." I told her. "I think my dad is still talking to her about it."

"What about Alex?" Fishlegs asked.

I looked at him. "What about her?"

"She's been kinda...not really here." He said. "And she's kinda been muttering to herself."

"She's fine." I lied. "Just nervous about going to Berk."  
Astrid shrugged. "Thought so. But what about you?" She asked.

"Me?"

She nodded. "How are you feeling about going back to Berk?"

I scratched the back of my head. "I don't know. Nervous? Scared?"

"Figured." She said. "You'll love what we did though, you'll barely recognize the place!" She smiled as she talked, and I couldn't help but get a fuzzy feeling in my chest.

A few hours later, we're all flying above the ocean, Stoick in the lead. Astrid is trailing behind him with Fishlegs beside her, the twins and Snotlout behind them, and Alex and I taking the back with Alex trailing behind a bit.

She hadn't talked to me all morning, not even during the flight. But I decided against talking to her about it. She wasn't the kind of person who wanted to be talked to when she wasn't herself. She liked figuring her own problems out, no matter if people wanted to help her or not. She would talk to people in her own time, tell them what she wanted them to know, and no less.

The whole way, I thought about what Berk would be like, and what I would see. First off, I would like to see the training arena modified a little bit so it didn't look like a place for killing dragons, but instead training them with their riders.

I would also like to see a place specifically for dragons, such as a feeding area, water area, maybe even a grooming station. Or maybe there could be stables for dragons. It would have to be mostly be made of stone, with as little wood used as possible to prevent fires. Those stables would have to have open stalls for dragons so that they could move in and out freely and easily, but also a bit closed in so that the dragon could have a bit of privacy, but with the possibility of baby dragons living on Berk, privacy was probably one of those thing that no could have.

I don't think I could have predicted the sight of Berk.

Astrid was right; I could hardly recognize Berk. There were dragons everywhere, even more than the last time I was here. There were nadders, nightmares, gronckles, terrors, even the more exotic dragons like Whispering deaths, Grapple Grounders, Scuttleclaws, Hobblegrunts, and so many others! There were dragons on perches placed in different places in the village, there were dragons on the houses, there were dragons on the ground with their riders, there were even a few in the air! The whole sight was amazing and breathtaking, and totally unrecognizable. And I had to say, the place looked so much more alive and colorful.

I looked back at Alex, who looked like a little kid on Snoggletog morning. Her mouth was agape but also smiling a bit, and she looked like she wanted to yell out in celebration for finding such a place like Berk.

As we flew in, vikings looked up and pointed at us, some waving, others shouting I don't know what. I looked back at Alex and saw that she was trying to hide from the stares of the vikings. I gave her a reassuring smile and looked ahead as we reached town square. We all touched down, and vikings came rushing up to us. Well, mostly the other six besides me and Alex. They were all asking questions like where were they, how was the journey, what did they see, and things like that.

Alex and Starfire came up to me and Toothless, watching the crowd.

"There are so many." She wondered aloud.

"Dragons or vikings?" I joked.

"Both." She looked around the square, staring in awe at everything around us.

"Hiccup! Alex!"

We both turn around as Astrid calls us over, and we go to the middle of the crowd as people stare at us, many expressions holding different feelings in everyone of the faces I saw.

Astrid faces the crowd, and calls out to the whole village. "We have succeeded in bringing home Hiccup Haddock, and I expect him and his friend to be treated with equal respect as you would give to any other Berkian." She yells. "Tonight, we have a feast to celebrate the return of the heir of Berk!"

An uproar of approval erupted from everyone listening and watching what was happening. I was surprised at how many people actually cheered that they were celebrating my return. All the time I had thought people would hate to see me come back to Berk, but I guess I was wrong...for the most part, anyway.

The crowd began to disperse, many whispering about what was to come that night. Then a man came forward towards Astrid, with a rumblehorn similar to Stoick's following him. He was a bit taller than me, with his shoulder length black hair tied behind his head. His chin was painted in blue markings, and he wore sand colored furs along his upper torso.

Astrid turned to him. "How were things while we were gone, Eret?" She asked.

"Fine, actually. The trainees are getting along nicely with their training, they'll be bonded in a few days time, actually. And-"

"Eret?" Alex was staring at Eret with a face like she had just seen a ghost.

He looked at her for a second, puzzled as why Alex would know his face. Then his eyes grew wider as he took her in.

"Um, I'll have to get back to you on that, Astrid." He said, not looking at Astrid, but keeping his eyes on Alex. "Alex, follow me, please." He says, and hops on his dragon, taking off. Alex does the same, and chases after Eret.

I watch them fly off for a moment then look back at everyone else. "Guess they know each other." I say.

"You didn't know?" Astrid asked.

I shrug. "There are a lot of things Alex hasn't told me, including knowing someone from Berk."

"Oh he's not from Berk." Fishlegs says. "He was part of Drago's army a few months ago when he first attacked us. After the attack, we found him in the woods, and he was saying he's been trying to escape from Drago's army for years." Fishlegs explained. "Since then, he's been helping us a lot, telling us all of Drago's weak spots, where he keeps the dragons, even where Drago keeps most of his ships."

I raised an eyebrow. "Part of Drago's army?" I ask, and Fishlegs nods. "That would explain how he and Alex know each other."

"She was part of an army? SWEET!" Tuffnut yells, throwing his hands up in the air. "I got dibs on her!"

I glare at Tuffnut. "No one 'calls dibs' on Alex." I tell him. "She chooses who she wants, you don't get to just marry her just like that."

He throws up his hands in an _I'm innocent_ gesture. "Okay, no touchy on the army women, got it."

"And she wasn't in his army, she was a slave to him." I told him, then decided to change the subject and turned to Astrid. "So how about a tour of the new Berk?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course." We mounted our dragons and started the tour, leaving the rest of the group to do whatever.

 _~~~Alex's POV~~~_

I followed Eret to a beach on the other side of the island, far away from the village. Which was perfect. We touched down, and immediately Eret gripped me in a tight embrace when I got off of Star.

I returned the hug and held him tightly, tears dripping off of my cheeks. "I missed you so much, Eret." I whispered.

"Me too." He tells me in a whisper. "I almost thought you were dead."

I gently shake my head. "No, I've just been away. I'm so sorry I didn't come back for you, I was scared Drago would take me back, and he would kill Hiccup, and Star, and Toothless, and-"

"Alex," Eret pulls back slightly and cups my chin in his hand and looks me in the eyes, his eyes also emitting tears of their own. He was so much taller than me, it was almost hard for him to meet my eyes. But our faces were so close, just about two inches apart, and his words were barely a whisper. "That doesn't matter right now, Alex. What matters, is that we are both free of that horrible man, and we have each other. That's all we need right now."

He closed the two inch gap between our faces, and kissed me. I didn't even think twice before kissing back, and I was glad I did. It was a soft, passionate kiss, and it was blissful. Our lips perfectly matched, our noses perfectly fit beside the other. The only thing, he was so tall he almost had to stoop to kiss me. But I didn't care, and neither did he.

After was seemed like hours, we broke the kiss, and he wrapped his arms around me, and I him, resting my head on his shoulder as tears of pure happiness rolled down my cheeks.

"I cannot tell you how much I missed you, Alexandra." He breathed in my ear.

"Me neither." I whispered back.

 **Tadaaaaaaaaaa. Alex gets a lover. Man I wanted to write that part so badly, and now I finally have! Yaaaaaay!**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
